Nature's Angel
by littleizzy101
Summary: Bella is the protector of the forest and Edwards first love. But what happens when other vampires hear about her and find her as a threat and try to kill he. Unfortunately, every hero had their weakness


**Hey guys. This is my first fanfic ever. Please review and tell me if you like it.**

**Nature's Angel**

**Chapter 1: Meet the Angel**

**Edwards POV**

It has been some time since my family and i have gone to hunt together, so we decided to do just that today. Alice was oozing with excitement, Jasper and Emmet were betting on who could catch the largest animal while Rosalie listened and Esme and Carlisle were watching us with glee. I on the other hand was not as excited as my family were. Though this was a rare event, i was the only one in my family who didn't have a partner to share it with. I was the 7th wheel, though my family didn't mean to make me feel this way.

I was so deep in my thoughts that i didn't notice when my family embarked into the woods. Fortunately i was fast and able to catch up to them rather easily. At that instant i smelt it, the enquisite, mouthwatering smell of a wolf. This was quite rare because wolves were not usually spotted in forks except for the ones that lived in La Push. It seemed like i wasn't the only one that smelt it due to the fact that my family had a look of lust on their faces. The chase was on. We began to sprint at full thrust to the direction the smell was coming from. I have to admit, it was actually quite amusing. The more we ran, the stronger the sent became. We were so close that i could feel it. Then unexpectedly Alice stooped. She had an astonished and bewildered look on her face. We all turned to look at what Alice was beaming at and there in front of us was the most beautiful creature that we had ever come across. It was a wolf, but it didn't look like every other wolf. It had angelic white fur, with a with a peculiar blue and pink pattern bordering its right eye **(pic on profile).** Although what caught my eyes were the chocolate brown twinkling eyes that it seemed to posses. This told me that the wolf was a she.

After taking in the wolfs features i then realized that she hadn't yet acknowledged our presence. Alice turned to the family with a hopeful expression on her face and we immediately knew what it was that she desired. Individually we began to nod in aggrement. Alice was going to be the one to confront the beautiful creature. Alice began to blissfully approach the wolf and instantaneously the wolfs head darted up from the river she was drinking from. Alice examined in amazement, along with the rest of us, when the wolf began to slowly approach her. Every step it took was demanding yet angelic at the same time. It didn't look the least bit angry, as a matter of fact it was the complete opposite, it looked happy, like it was expecting us. After a while, it had reached Alice and was now inspecting Alice's features. Alice knew what it was doing and stood perfectly still. After what seemed like hours, the wolf nodded in satisfaction and began to glow.

The event that occured after that left us in shock. The wolf began to transform. Its fur became shorter and it was no longer on all fours but was now standing on two feet. As its fur slowly continued to shorten, its paws were replaced with hands and feet. After the tranformation was complete there was no longer a wolf standing in front of, us but a girl instead. She was even more beautiful in her human form. She had the same luring eyes but now she had wavy thick mahogany hair that flowed to her waist. Slightly tanned skin that made her even more unique. She was wearing a strapless white dress which stopped just above the knee and had a black belt with a black flower on it. She also had what looked like a very tropical flower in her hair **(pic on profile).** She had no shoes on but that didn't seem to bother her.

Carlisle, as usual, was the first one to speak.

**'Hello, my name is Carlisle and this is my family,' **He introdused and named everyone and their mates.

The angel smiled and her eyes began to once again twinkle. I swear she could easily give Roaslie a run for her money. Suprisingly Rosalie didn't seem to mind. All she could to was stare in awe and the girl gracing us with her presence, and then she spoke.

**'Hello, my name is Bella,'** her voice was like melodic bells ringing in my ears. My family and i were astounded by the way the forest moved on her very word. As if it were bonded with her.

I knew Carlisle wanted to know more because he had that knowing look of curiosity on his face. After consulting with himself for a few minutes he decided on what he was going to say,

**'Bella, how would you like to come and stay with me and my family. We live right next to the woods so you can still keep a watchful eye on it. You don't have to if you don't ~'**

**'I would be delighted to come and stay with you. Sleeping on the forest floor can be rather uncomfortable at times. I assume you have some questions to ask about what i am and what i can do and i also have some questions about your species, but that can wait until later,'**

For the first time since we got here Emmet decided to make is presence know by running up to Bella and pulled her into a tight hug.

**'Welcome to the family Bella. Finally i can have a shopping buddy,' **Alice said while smiling with glee, much like the rest of my family, even Rosalie. Bella must have that kind of effect on everyone.

Once we reached our house, Alice had already dragged Bella to the couch and began to bombard her with questions.

**'Whoa, whoa, Alice. We just got here. Let Bella get some rest first,' **Jasper said, wincing at the waves of energy that was crashing to him like viscous waves.

**'Oh i don't mind. I will happily answer all your questions, as long as Alice calms down,' **and with that Alice was calm

**'Ok me first,' **Emmet said like a little kid who spotted a a shiny new toy and wanted to be the first to use it. **' So what exactly are you,'**

Bella smiled, as if she saw the question coming, and said **' I am the angel of peace and nature. It is my duty to protect and guard the animals and trees of the forest,'**

My family stared at Bella in admiration. The next question was from Jasper and one which everyone wanted to know the answer to.

**'Do you have any powers,'**

Bella once again smiled and nodded.

**'I have many powers. Some to do with nature and some to do with being an angel. I think it would be best if i show you,' **Bella stood and sped out the door faster than any vampire i had ever seen. We immediately followed her and she stopped in the middle of the woods and into a clearing. The scene was beautiful **(pic on profile).**

**'One of my nature powers is to be able to control all the elements,' **

As soon a she said that she began to rise until she was about 6 ft of the ground. She flew to the centre of the lake and closed her eyes. She gently began to raise her arms like she was lifting something. Before i could even blink the hot red fire began to rise out of nowhere and and cicle her from every direction. Bella didn't look as if to be struggling. She looked calm and serene. The fire began to engulf parts of her body and her eyes turned red along with her hair and clothes. **(pic on profile)** The whole atmosphere was now red and hot. The fire began circling all around us. As quick as the fire started it disappeared and Bella looked the same as she did before it started. We all gawked in amazement. Bella did the same with the 3 other elements. Everything the same as the last but a different colour and clothes. Once Bella had finished her demonstration she returned to her position in front of us. We were all dumfouded. We didn't know what to say.

**'Th..That was am..mazing,' **a stuttered still too amazed to speak

**'Oh you haven't seen anything yet,' **Bella said while grinning

One after the other she began to demonstrate all her powers.

Nature Powers: Speaking to the animals

Turning into different creatures, all with the same white fur or scales and blue and pink pattern

She also had pure white wings meaning she could fly. She took us all for a test run

She could bring dead plants to life

And she showed us more things she could do with her element powers like, control the trees, send information throught the wind etc...

Angel Powers: Read mind and see the future. There goes me and Alice's fame

Teleport

Know people lives with just one touch but she could choose not to

Thinks of what she wants, snaps her fingers and it happens

The list was endless. Unfortunately it was getting dark. Angels sleep once a month and it seemed Bella hadnt slept for weeks so we decided to get her home and rest. When we got home Alice directed Bella to her room and she was out cold as soon as her head touched the pillow. I spent the rest of the night watching her sleep.

**Hope you liked it. Please review but be subtle. Its my fist ever fanfic.**

**xoxo LIZZY xoxo**

**(¯`v´¯)Love me or hate me ur **

**`*.¸.*´still thinkin about me**

**¸.•´¸.•*¨) ¸.•*¨)**

**(¸.•´ (¸.•´ .•´ ¸¸.•¨¯`•.**


End file.
